Tag Team
by WheelyJ87
Summary: Three-way with Dean and Seth at a party. Just a sexy little oneshot I wrote years ago.


My boyfriend Dean and I were watching a movie at his house when it started. I don't know what it is about those goddamn horror movies that make guys horny, but it sure as hell works.

Anyway, we were sitting on his couch watching The Devil's Rejects when we started making out. I was fine with that part, but when he started running his hands under my shirt and grabbing my breasts, I began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

I'm not a virgin; I lost my virginity three years ago. But Dean and I had only been dating a week, and I didn't want to have sex with him just yet. I've told Dean this many times, but now, he either forgot or didn't care.

He ignored me when I told him to stop. In fact, that just turned him on even more. I could feel his erection pushing against my thigh as he groped my body.

I'd finally had enough, so I kneed him in the crotch and yelled, "You'd better back the fuck off of me before I castrate you!" When he got off of me I ran out the front door, got in my car, locked the door, and drove off.

 **~3 Days Later~**

I don't know why I decided to take Dean's offer and go to his party. Maybe it was the hopeful look in his dark eyes. Now, here I was, surrounded by loud music, dancing bodies, and pot smoke. Dean and his friend Seth approached me in the kitchen. I set down my beer and shouted hello to them over the pulsating music.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other night," Dean yelled over the noise. "Can we go somewhere to talk about it?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I didn't think anything of it and the three of us left the kitchen. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Away from the music," he replied.

The next thing I knew, we were standing in his bedroom with Seth locking the door behind me.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I demanded.

"Getting a little privacy," Dean answered with an evil grin.

My danger sense kicked in, and I said, "Fuck you. I'm outta here."

But Seth grabbed me around the waist from behind and whispered, "You're not going anywhere."

 _Fuck! Why didn't I see this coming?!_ I wondered. "Now, let's see what you got under there," Dean said as he pulled down my jeans and panties. He reached a hand between my legs, and I struggled against Seth's hold on me.

"Don't be shy, baby. You got a nice little pussy there," Dean mumbled.

"Let me go before I do something I'll regret later!" I yelled.

Both men laughed. "Just go along with it and enjoy this," Dean said as he unbuttoned my shirt and took off my bra.

"Damn you got a nice body, baby," Seth said. "No wonder Dean's dating a hot piece of ass like you."

Dean forced me down on my hands and knees. Then he unzipped his pants and pulled out his massive hard-on. "Suck me off, baby," He whispered hoarsely.

Afraid of what might happen if I refused, I wrapped my hand around the base of his dick and took him in my mouth.

While I sucked him off, I heard another zipper go down. Then I felt pleasure I hadn't felt in what seemed like forever. I moaned around Dean's dick as Seth thrust himself in me.

"God, you're so fuckin' tight," Seth moaned

I knew I shouldn't have been enjoying this, but I have to say, having a threesome with two men, especially men as hot as these guys, it's always been a fantasy of mine.

"Goddamn, how long has it been since you got laid?" Seth asked me.

I pulled away from Dean to answer. "Too fucking long." Then I went back to the task at hand. I slathered Dean's huge cock in my saliva and continued taking more and more until, with effort, I was deep-throating him.

"Dean, you gotta fuck her. I'm telling you, she's the best fuck I've had yet."

Dean and Seth switched positions. I felt Dean shove his huge dick in my pussy. Both men were really well-endowed. I took Seth's dick in my mouth and sucked him off while Dean rammed into me at a furious pace.

Each time Dean pulled out his shaft would rub against my clit, sending electric waves of heat and pleasure radiating throughout my body and making me moan loudly around Seth's cock, which in turn would cause him to moan and entangle his fingers tightly in my long hair.

I felt my orgasm building up in the pit of my stomach, and right as I came, so did Dean, moaning as he released himself in me.

I moaned at the warmth and that sent Seth over the edge. He came with a shout, filling my mouth, as I swallowed all he had to offer.

As Dean pulled out of me I let Seth's dick fall from my lips and I collapsed on the floor in a breathless heap. Dean picked me up and laid me down on the bed, then both men laid down too, one on either side of me. My last thought as I fell asleep, sandwiched between these two gorgeous men, was,

 _Damn._


End file.
